


(TTS podfic) Balloon Animals Are Awesome

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Derek is terrible at communicating, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author's Summary: Stiles is totally in love with Lydia. Until one day he's not.Fuck his life.And seriously? Derek? Derek Hale?He can't be in love with Derek Hale. Derek hates him.Doesn't he?





	(TTS podfic) Balloon Animals Are Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Balloon Animals Are Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745563) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
  
Enjoy.

 

[Here](https://www.4shared.com/s/fRe7WMdfRca)


End file.
